Blake Good
He is a character featured on South Park: The New Age! Overview He is the prankster and the comedian of the group. He likes to tell jokes and make people laugh. He seems to have some history with bullies as he knows how to outsmart them and beat them. He likes Candy Dunbar but she does not return the feelings for him (until the 5th season). Season 1 In "The School Heist" Blake went along with Noah's plan to ditch school. Blake told them to take the air vent as he would meet them on the passing to make sure nobody was on to them. Like the others, Blake was mad that they wasted the whole day busting out. In "Noah's Perfect Day" Blake was supporting Noah and was helping him as he was sick. Eventually, Blake caught on to his illness and sent Noah to the nurses office. After hearing of a derby competition, Blake enters against Jock and Jack. Blake was taunted by the two of them and he required the help of Noah and Johnny to help him build a derby car. When it came time for the race, Blake's car was getting mashed and bashed up. However, Blake manages to win and takes home the trophy in "Loser Derby Racing." In "Kentucky Butt Chicken" Blake was happily eating KFC with his friends. Blake (along with the others) were horrified about the bugs being in the chicken. Later on, Blake and Jack distracts the manager by complaining and eventually the two jumps him and hangs him from a street post. They all then go to Popeyes. In "I Work For Money" Blake and Johnny both ditches class but are caught by the principal. They are then forced to put picket fences down saying that they are losers for ditching. Blake gets fed up and eventually ditches that. When the boys are sent to play the Lame Game, Blake does not take part in it and actually tricks Miss Idaho and escapes. When he returns, he saves the others and gets hugged and thanked by the boys. Blake then suggested the idea to give the teacher a taste of her own medicine in "The Lame Game." In "Danny Gunnforth for President!" Blake was supporting Danny. Blake was angered that the 5th graders kept ruining their game of basket ball. When they stopped the 5th graders, Blake yelled out "Take that 5th grade wannabes!" At the election, Blake was happy that Danny won and congratulated him. In "Johnny vs. Badger Boy I" Blake and Noah are playing video games at his house. Blake is then upset after Noah beats him. The two gathers the other boys to help Johnny. When Blake was fighitng Badger Boy, he tripped him and Badger Boy then decks him in the face and he gets hit to a pole. In "The End" Blake along with the other boys were captured by the evil spirit. Blake was happy when James saved them. In "Noah in Slumberland" Blake is seen in Noah's dream and says hellow to him as he sprints somewhere. In "Die Hard" When Blake and James were playing jacks, Jack comes up to them and lies to them about something personal in their lives. The two are then mad at him and glares at him as he leaves. Blake was in on the prank on Jack along with the other boys, Jack's family and the doctor. Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters